Jill the Ripper
by charismabreak500
Summary: What if Jeff the Killer meets an insane little girl? Will he be able to deal with her? Or take her under his wing before Jane does? Sorry for wrong grammars misspellings...first time doing this
1. Epilouge

The woman screamed as Jeff the Killer slit her throat open. There he was laughing maniacally...as usual. ''Shhhh...Go to sleep..." he cooed. The woman obeyed, like a pet dog following his master's order. Moving on to the next kill, he saw the huge mess he made. The father, mother and a brother were killed...only one person left...the youngest of the family...the little girl in the basement...

Jeff's POV~

I was getting closer to the little girl's room...the mansion that they lived in was pretty big...yet the family was pretty weak...why was the girl in the basement in the first place? My hands were trembling with excitement to make her go to sleep. I'm already at the door I was about to open the doorknob when I her laughter.'' Will my words ever reach you?" A voice said. Excitedly I opened the door. The room was a typical little girl's room but then the beddings were ripped apart, the toys were all broken and scattered on the floor, and what make matter' worst is that the room is empty.

Normal POV~

Jeff was about the room when the light suddenly turned on."Who's there?" a voice spoke. Jeff turned around to see the little girl; she had long, glossy black hair that was tied into two braids. She wore a white t-shirt, a red pleated miniskirt, black knee socks, and red doll shoes, she was also heterochemic, meaning that she has two different eye colors(from left to right: purple and dark red). Jeff was itching to kill her but he thought of having fun with her first... little did he know that the harmless little girl would be having all the fun...


	2. Chapter 1

Normal POV~

"Let's begin, shall we?" the little girl cooed, smiling sweetly. Jeff replied by giving her a smile, showing her his Cheshire grin. Jeff reached for his knifed while the little girl hung her head low. Jeff was about to charge at her when she threw three knives, which Jeff barely dodged. "Yay! Yay! You dodged it! I'm so happy!" she happily said while applauding him. Jeff launched at her but tripped on the chains, which he barely noticed. "Why are you in chains?" Jeff asked. "Would you like to know? The say curiosity kills the cat..." the girl answered sweetly. Jeff nodded. The girl took out a knife and cut herself. From then on she wasn't the same little girl she became more sadistic. "A new doll!" she said excitedly, "He even grins when I play with him!" she said while taking out a chainsaw. Jeff was too amused to move, but stayed alert. The girl turned on the chainsaw and charged at Jeff which he dodged, slicing everything behind him. "You're good," he mocked her, "But no good enough" said stabbing her with his knife. But on a spit second she let go of the chainsaw, turned around, and then blocked the knife with one of her free hand. "Awww... you can do better that that can you?" she said cutely.

Jeff's POV~

Whoa... how can a little girl like her be so cute for a minute, and then turn into an insane killer? She must've gone a lot like me. She isn't even scared when I came here, all bloodied up. But instead she was the one who asked for a fight. _Keep together, Jeff, you have the better experience than she does. _Anyway, it's really hard to dodge her attacks without tripping or being tangled on her chains. She's a better fighter than Jane in my opinion...

Normal POV~

It was a great fight. The little girl was energetic, and so was the killer. But then she dropped her weapon and stood frozen. _Clack. Clack .Clack_. She could hear hurried footsteps going toward her door. "I'd hide if I were you..." the girl advised Jeff. " Where?"he asked. "Behind the door now!" As soon as Jeff hid behind the door and a maid suddenly burst in." Young Mistress! There's been a murder!" she exclaimed.

"Mmm...Yes...and you will be next!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean...You, my faithful maid, will be joining them..."

At that point, Jeff came out behind the door and slit the maid's throat, letting her blood split out.

"She was my favorite..."the girl said, with a trail of sadness in her voice. " You did? You should've been the one to kill her" Jeff said playfully. "Nah, I don't wanna stain my knives with her blood..." she replied. "Now you killed everybody here...what am I supposed to do now?" she complained, her voice clearly showing she's not amused. "Now I'm running out of people to play with..." she said with a pout. Jeff understood that she wanted to kill them herself, but was unable to since she was chained to her bedroom. Feeling sorry for the girl, he spoke. "Ya know, I could use some one like you...cute and cuddly for a minute and then insane and psychotic the next... what do ya say?" he offered. " Really? You'll bust me out here?" she asked, eyes pleading to him. "Sure... that's like a reward for all your hard work..." he answered. " THANK YOU SO MUCH" the little girl replied with a hug. Jeff helped her out of her shackles, which she liked. They were halfway at the stairs when the police sirens wailed. " Damn!" both of them said at the same time.

* * *

Author's note: sorry it's short...so busy though...BTW the little girl's name is Jill


End file.
